¿que importa mas?
by what's your story
Summary: starfire tiene que tomar una decisión muy difícil ¿que va a elegir? la amistad o el amor o perder a su mejor amiga, o perder a su único amor
1. Capítulo 1

¿Qué es más importante?

Cap. 1 confesión

Starfire estaba en su habitación, cuando de repente escucha un golpe en su puerta

Puedes pasar- dice star alegremente

Esto es raro-dice reven entrando, yo no soy de entrar a la habitación de nadie, pero necesito hablar contigo –dice raven muy nerviosa

Claro amiga raven, puedes decirme lo que quieras- dice con una gran sonrisa star

Bueno aquí va –dice raven , suspira –me gusta alguien-dice sonrojada

Ho Maravilloso amiga raven cuéntame todo, quién es?, ¿cómo se llama? ¿a que se dedica? Como- STAR ALTO-dice raven algo enojada –se llama Richard, le gusta combatir el crimen y si lo conoces -termina raven

-lo conozco? Dice star confundida ¿no me suena ningún Richard?

Es robin-dice raven cayendo baca abajo en la cama de star – (suspira) creo que lo amo


	2. capitulo 2

Robin? Susurra star

Si robin no se cómo, no se cuando, pero a robin lo veo más que a un hermano y lo amo y necesito que me ayudes a poder estar con el

Que dices? Star, star hey

(Punto de vista de starfire)

Le gusta robin, le gusta el mismo chico que yo, no puede ser posible, ¿Por qué raven? ¿y por que yo? De todos los chicos del mundo teníamos que fijarnos en el mismo chico.

Fin del punto de vista)

Starfire! –grita raven enojada

Qu- que –lo-lo siento no te escuche

Te sucede algo-dice raven seria y con el ceño fruncido

No-no nada es solo que estoy, como se dice en la tierra en shock –dice muy nerviosa

Bueno, entonces me vas a ayudar-dice raven algo impaciente

Me encantaría – dice star con una sonrisa falsa

(Punto de vista de starfire)

¿Qué acabo de decir ¿estoy loca? No puedo creer que le dije si a raven ella es mi mejor amiga, pero robin es el chico que me robo el corazón no se que hacer

Tengo que escuchar a mi corazón , el sabrá que hacer

Eso espero.


	3. capitulo 3

Xxxx En el living xxx

3 chicos estaban en el living, 2 chicos jugando videos juegos

Te ganare robot-dice chico bestia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Eso veremos chico tofu-dice cyborg con una sonrisa burlona.

El otro chico era otro caso, estaba sentado en el sillón también, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, en una cierta chica con el pelo rojo, ojos verdes brillantes y piel bronceada

Starfire-suspira robin con ojos soñadores

Que? Dicen cyborg y chico bestia

(punto de vista de robin)

¿Acabo de decir eso en vos alta? Dios estoy muerto ahora tengo que aguantar a estos tontos burlándose de mi no puedo evitarlo me gusta mucho starfire es mi mejor amiga, pero yo no puedo ocultar este sentimiento, no se si ella siente lo mismo , pero cada vez que la veo siento que mi mundo se da vuelta, es como que si no existirá nadie más que nosotros cada vez que sonríe me alegra mi día ella no sabe lo que produce en mi me siento como un niño tonto de 7 años que se enamora por primera vez, y ahora me doy cuenta de que chico bestia y cyborg están mirándome con esa sonrisa burlona que se que significa.

Viejo acabo de escuchar a un cierto chico maravilla suspirando por una chica –dice chico bestia riéndose

Si chico bestia – dice cyborg con una sonrisa ¿Qué te pasa robin? Acaso estas sonrojado –dice chico bestia burlándose

Na-nda –dice robin tartamudeando

Claro-dicen ambos

Robin eres demasiado obvio – dice chico bestia

De que están hablando ustedes dos – dice robin

Starfire puedo sentarme a lado tuyo, puedo abrazarte puedo besarte? –dice chico bestia imitando a robin

Claro que puedes amigo robin. Puedes besarme, abrazarme y mirarme todo el tiempo con esa cara de idiota –dice cyborg batiendo sus pestañas y imitando a starfire

Jajaja-dice robin sarcásticamente –muy gracioso chicos

Es que muy obvio robin – dice chico bestia –ambos son unos idiotas enamorados, riéndose todo el tiempo mirando unos a otros en tan raro y cursi – dice chico bestia

Wau te pareces a raven – dice cyborg sonriendo

Si claro –dice chico bestia con sarcasmo

Esto no tiene sentido – dice robin suspirando –ella no siente lo mismo, no significa que con mirarme y sonreírme le gusto, ella es amble con todo el mundo

Si pero ella tiene ojos especiales para ti – dice cyborg

Chicos yo- robin dejo de hablar al escuchar que la puerta de la entrada al living se abre

Y salen dos chicas ambas con una sonrisa, una nerviosa y difícil de creer que esta sonriendo y la otra chica con una sonrisa falsa y rota

Que les parece? Este capítulo es más largo

Que les gustaría que añada para el próximo capitulo?


End file.
